


Cover Art for Candid by northerntrash

by billiethepoet



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/pseuds/billiethepoet
Summary: A gift inspired by Candid, one of my favorite Thorin/Bilbo stories.





	Cover Art for Candid by northerntrash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northerntrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerntrash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Candid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664141) by [northerntrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerntrash/pseuds/northerntrash). 



  



End file.
